You Or Him
by Shelby21
Summary: Picks off from the end of the first book. Jacinda struggles to choose between Will and Cassian. One-Shot for now. Has some parts from the second book but I don't think it has many spoilers. But I wouldn't read before the 2nd book. Just saying. C/J or W/J?


**Jacinda POV**

Cassian told my mother what had happened and she left town slipping a note and a few jewels into my hand when Cassian wasn't looking.

"I'm sorry but your mother will either be banished or life will be terrible for her. The pride was very angry with her. Grab what you can as fast as possible." Tamra and I rushed inside and stuffed our bags with whatever we wanted or needed the most. I could tell she was frightened but I knew the real reason for her silence was anger. The night was dark and the air was cool and dry. I left a note under my pillow for Will while Tamra was digging through the closet for her shoes.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my bags and ran outside, Tamra only seconds behind. As soon as the doors were closed, Cassian screeched down the road and made many fast yet smooth turns. I hit the dial on the radio to cover up the finger-pointing silence. They were mad at me, for selling out the draki's best secret for a human, a _hunter._**(A/N:****I****like****Wait****by****M83****for****this****moment.)**

I closed my eyes as I leaned against the glass, Will's face materialized in my mind. How he begged me not to leave with Cassian. How I couldn't say any words he would understand. _His__promise_. His promise that could never be fulfilled. It was too dangerous, how could he find me? He would shaded and dropped off farther down the mountain if he managed to find the pride. He wouldn't remember...and that was worse than never seeing him again. If Cassian had his way, if Will ever found me, then Will would be killed because he was a hunter. A hunter with draki blood. I felt Cassian groan and I immediately looked out the windshield. There was a blockade and I knew immediately that it was Will's family.

"Damn it." Cassian swore under his breath. He slowed down, debating his options. He would turn around but suddenly a car came behind him and turned, blocking the road. He looked at me, anger flashing in and out of his face as he tried to control his feelings. He stopped there in the car and locked the doors.

"What do we do?" I asked, I looked back at Tamra and noticed just how pale she looked. Her eyes were even paler. What the- But my thought was interrupted by banging and shouting outside. I whipped my head around and saw Xander and Angus.

"GET OUT!" They all shouted. I glanced at Cassian. I could see it in his eyes.

"We need to talk to them. Don't manifest. That's our last option. Help her out." He unlocked the doors and quickly got out and grabbed Tamra. Her skin felt cool and unnatural. She was weak in my arms. Her breath was coming out in a fog but I knew it wasn't _that_ cool tonight. What was happening?

"What are you?" Xander yelled, prodding at me with his gun. I swallowed hard.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Xander you were a lot tonight. Let's just be calm." I tried to keep my voice even and not look at the gun.

"Be calm? How come Will is all smashed up and this prick is completely unharmed. I know you aren't human. You changed. Did you save him and not Will? You're just lucky he's alive."

"I saved Will. I climbed down the cliff and helped him down. Cassian hurt his arm but for whatever reason he isn't scratched up at all. Let's all calm down and discuss this rationally." I tried again but suddenly, my arm felt freezing. Tamra's hair was bleached of all color. Pale and silvery. Her human skin was flashing in and out. The hunters were yelling all around us and I could see the fear in Tamra's eyes. Her skin and limbs stretched and I stepped back, allowing her to manifest. The mist rolled off her in a thick cloud. She was a shader. Like Nidia. Rare, like me. I rushed towards the SUVs as the hunters fell under the spell of the mist. Strong arms grabbed my biceps and pulled me back.

"NO! Let's go!"

"Not without Will. Please. I'll do whatever, just save him from _them_." Steam piled out of my mouth with my anger at Cassian. I needed Will to be safe.

"He can help us protect ourselves from them. They're the bad guys. Not him. Please!" I pulled hard against him and he glanced back at Tamra and the I took the moment to my advantage and sprinted to the SUV in front of me. A slumped figure was in the backseat. When I opened the door, I saw Will.

"Will!" I shouted. Cassian appeared next to me.

"Fine, but if the pride says no. He dies." Fear shocked through me. Just as Cassian wanted. I couldn't risk Will's life for my our selfishness. My need for him. I collapsed. The mist rolled in and swarmed around us.

"Let's go." Cassian lifted me up and brought me back to the car. My heart ached with the distance from Will. Tamra helped Cassian open the door and place me in. He pulled around the SUVs and sped off towards the distant mountains that used to be my home.

**Will POV **

She was gone. I snuck into her house the next morning. The place was a mess, some clothes left behind but every picture and personal item was gone. I noticed a slip of paper beneath Jacinda's pillow. I grabbed it.

'Don't follow. Too dangerous. Goodbye Will. -J.' That was her simple message. I collapsed down on the bed. I had to follow. I had to find her, no matter what the danger was. I needed her. Forever. She didn't want to go back. I inhaled her scent. She had to feel the same. I'd have to leave and search the area where I first found her. I'll find her again and take her with me.

**Jacinda POV**

The miles dragged on, we only stopped when necessary. Then finally, we began our ascent up the mountain and drove into the township. Severin and the elders were waiting with Nidia. Tamra and I were shuffled into her house. Cassian's hand was on the small of my back. His touch felt wrong but comforting. I longed deeply for Will but I knew the chances of him finding me were slim and my chance of escape was nothing. I sat down on the couch and Nidia tended to Tamra, giving her hot tea and a blanket. Severin smiled, realizing that she was a shader. Rare, like me. Maybe she'll finally get Cassian. Severin asked to speak to me and Cassian alone. We followed him back to his home.

"Jacinda, you are facing serious consequences. I know you came back by your own free will but you need to prove all the more that you will obey the rules and that you will be part of the pride." He paused and I nodded. Cassian looked down. At that moment, I realized that Cassian was feeling guilty and I knew that whatever Severin said next wasn't going to be something I liked.

"In one week's time, you will be bonded with Cassian or you'll get your wings clipped." He sat down and his wife brought in tea for everyone. I looked back at Cassian but he was still avoiding eye contact.

"What will it be?" Severin asked. I swallowed hard.

"You can't be serious." I mumbled, wishing he was joking but I knew he wasn't. I couldn't have my wings clipped. But, bonding with Cassian? I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to see Will again and eventually I would get placed with someone because the pride must go on and I was a fire-breather. I peeked at Cassian and this time he met my glance. _Just__do__it_. His eyes seemed to say.

"If I have no choice, then I'll bond with...Cassian." I couldn't make eye contact with anyone in the room. I could tell Severin had nodded.

"Then we'll begin the preparations. Oh, how exciting." Severin's wife said. Her hands were on Cassian's shoulder and mine. I stood up.

"May I go back to my sister now?" Now that you have taken every freedom and every choice from me? Severin nodded and I left. As soon as my feet were on the street, I ran towards Nidia's cottage.

"Tamra is in the spare room, resting. It's the door on the left." Nidia said as she opened the door. She smiled and stepped aside. I quickly went into the room and Tamra smiled a tired smile at me.

"Everyone's so happy. I've never felt so accepted-" She stopped when she really looked at my face.

"Severin said they will clip my wings...if I don't bond with Cassian." She looked down.

"Then there's really no choice. You have to..."

"I know. But I don't want to. For you, for Will. For me." I whispered. She nodded.

"But flight is your favorite. Cassian won't ever pick me and as for Will, you have to forget him. He can't find us. I shaded his mind, he won't remember the promise. I'm sorry. We can't ever escape now. Things have changed. Az told me." She looked down. Tears slipped from my eyes and we held each other. I knew she must _hate_ me for making this her life. For taking away her normal one. For separating us from mom. For everything. But we were sisters and we were all each other had.

Soon I left and headed home. It was cool and quiet. I felt alone. The house was empty and my bags were just inside the door. I grabbed them and headed up to my room. Quickly I unpacked and then took a nice, long bath. My thoughts drifted to Will. I allowed myself to be swept in the memories. Will's arms around me. His lips on mine. My skin coming alive, my draki stirring. His smile as he looks at me. His face when I left. Then it hits me full force. What Tamra had said, that he won't remember me leaving. That he won't come. I feel like I'm drowning at that thought, falling from high up in the air. If I can't have Will, if I have to bond with Cassian, then I need to try. Try to make life in the pride work. After the ceremony, I can't be waiting for Will to rescue me. It's a fantasy. Unreal and impossible.

**2 Months Later**

Cassian stirred beside me. My eyes flickered open against the sunlight. It was nearly seven. Almost the end of curfew. I had to go to work and school. I tried to slide out of bed but Cassian's heavy arm was around my waist. After the ceremony, he moved in with me. I've tried to commit but Will still haunts my memories. Less now though. Cassian cares for me. I remember our feverish make-out session last night. Both of us partially manifested. The heat coursing through my body. I wanted Cassian now but I knew that if Will came, I would still run away. Against all obstacles.

**Will POV**

It's been hard to sneak away from my family. They have scheduled three trips to the mountains where Jacinda is. Never did we find the township where she was. Never did I lead them to draki. I hungered for Jacinda. Even though we only knew each other for a couple weeks, I knew I would forever want her. I tried not to think about what had happened since she left. Did the pride hurt her? Was she safe? Happy? With Cassian? I shook my head. Today, I planned to sneak away to the mountains alone. It had been two months. My father walked into my room.

"Time for school. You've missed a lot and I want to go out in three weeks. I would sooner but you've missed a lot of school and I can only come up with so many excused. Get dressed." I sighed. I had missed a lot. The marking period was ending in two weeks and if I missed today, I'd fail all my classes. School wasn't more important than Jacinda but what could I tell my father? That I was sick? That I slept in? That I was chasing the love of my love, who just so happened to be the very thing he loved to hunt? Groaning, I got dressed. My head was down in all my classes. I wouldn't speak unless spoken to and even that, it was usually one or two syllables at most.

The next two weeks my father kept me home a lot. We were planning strategies. We had to catch one and hopefully two. He kept saying this over and over. One, hopefully two. I picture Cassian. I wouldn't mind handing him over to the enkros but Jacinda slid into my mind. If they found her, I'd be dead inside. They wouldn't have her. I would. Not the pride. Not my family. And certainly not Cassian.

Finally we had a long weekend. Next week, Dad was going on the next hunting trip. They were gathering supplies and making sure everything was in order for the hunt. I got in my Land Rover right after school and drove, only stopping when needed. I walked around for a while and saw a guard standing along a wall that looked natural but was man-made. Even in the dark night, with all the mist, I knew that this was the draki township. I knew they would try to shade my mind but it didn't work on me before. When Tamra shaded my family's minds the night that Jacinda left. I started walking.

"Excuse me? Can you help me? I'm lost." The guard nodded and I followed him under the arch and he knocked on the door of a cottage right inside the township. A woman appeared and they ushered me in.

"Get Severin, Jabel, and Cassian." The guard nodded.

"Let me get you some hot chocolate." The woman said. She must be Nidia. Tamra walked into the room. Her eyes wide.

"Who's this?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Just an innocent hiker. Jabel and I will take care of this. You can observe and help." Tamra sat across from me.

"What are you doing here?" She mouthed.

"Keeping my promise." I mouthed back. She looked confused. Probably because she thinks she shaded my mind.

"Here you go." I took the hot chocolate, smiling. A man appeared two minutes later.

"Severin. Just an innocent hiker." He looked a me and sighed.

"Did anyone get Cassian and Jacinda?" Severin asked, taking a seat in the chair between the two couches that Tamra and I had perched on.

"Yes, they should be on their way." Nidia responded.

"They're seeming to do well." I looked at Tamra, confused. She rolled her eyes.

"They forced her." She mouthed. Jacinda was with Cassian? Was I too late? Anger swelled through me.

**Jacinda POV**

Cassian had gotten home and we ate. Conversation was pretty minimal. The bond was getting stronger. Our emotions stronger. I found myself desiring to kiss him. I still pretended that he was Will in my mind. I took a shower and then slid into bed. Cassian did the same and I was still awake when he came in. At first, he would sleep in my mom's room but then as our bond grew and I decided we had to make this work. We were bonded and I would never have Will. His arm wound around me and he planted a couple kisses along the back of my neck. I was lonely here and with my overwhelming desire for Will, I looked for something to fill up the hole inside me. I turned over and the kiss between Cassian and I became heated. Soon, half our clothes were discarded and I felt as if it would keep going farther. His lips were on mine, both of us flashing in and out of our human skin. Suddenly a knock rang through the house.

"Cassian, come quick. There's a hiker." Both of us pulled on our clothes and shoes and we ran into town. Not far after Jabel. Our hands were still clasped as we made our way into Nidia's house. Tamra looked at me and in that moment I knew. Will. He had found me. Cassian pulled me past her and into the living room. He looked at me once he recognized Will. He wrapped his arm around my waist. Claiming me. He pulled us into the room, next to Severin.

"Just an innocent hiker?" Cassian asked. Severin nodded. I looked up at Will. His eyes lit up. I shook my head slightly. He nodded indecipherably to anyone but me. He knew he couldn't give himself away. He looked at Cassian's arm around me and then looked down. I wanted so bad to rush over, kiss him, and tell him that my heart was still his. I looked back at Cassian and Severin smiled at me. I could tell he liked seeing Cassian and I together. Close to each other. Jabel and Nidia worked their talents on Will and Tamra helped when she was told to. Cassian excused us and pulled me past the arch of the township. The guard was with the rest of the small crowd in Nidia's cottage. Cassian pulled me down the mountain to where they dropped off the hikers after shading. We hid up in a tree, waiting for Will.

"Tell him you're with me, that he needs to convince his family that the area is dry, and that he can't come back." He said, low but aggressively. I didn't say anything back.

When they dropped off Will, I shuddered as they dropped him so harshly on the ground. Once they were gone, Cassian and I climbed down the tree.

"Will." The word fell from my lips as I crouched next to him. His eyes opened and he smiled. He stood and pulled me close. Cassian growled. Will looked at him, then at me. His gaze went deep into my eyes. I wish I could see all the colors dancing in his eyes but the night was too dark.

"Is it true? That you and...?" I looked down. I wanted to say no but it was true. I knew that Cassian would expect me to say that it was real even though he knew I wanted Will.

"Yes." His arms fell and Cassian seized me, his arms holding me against him. Will turned and left. I tried to go after him but Cassian held me tight.

"Will! Wait! Cassian let me go! I had to! They were going to clip my wings!" Cassian threw me over his shoulder and hiked back to the township. Will was no longer visible. I thought he would understand, they were going to take away my _wings_.

"Don't alert the pride of your connection, unless you want him dead." A tear slid down my face. Will left. Cassian held me prisoner. How was I ever going to escape, to get Will back? I gave up escaping his hold and he carried me the whole way home. I was half asleep by the time he dropped me into our bed. He pulled off my shoes and pulled the blankets around me. The light flicked off and I turned, laying on the very edge of my side. Cassian accepted this and not another word passed between us for the rest of the night. I faded in and out of sleep. The next morning I awoke with Cassian's arms wrapped around me and my legs tangled with his. No, I can't allow this happen. For me to accept Cassian. I wanted Will. Cassian smiled, realizing I had awoken.

"When are you going accept that you want me? Even in your subconscious, you drift to me?" I glared at him.

"For your information, I had a very nice dream about Will and must have confused you for him." I tried to get up but he tightened his body around me and rolled my over. He started to kiss my angrily and as much as I tried to fight it, it felt _good_ and I gave him. Pouring everything into the kiss. My anger. My abandonment. My pain. My love for Will. Everything. My hands wound themselves into his hair and soon enough I couldn't tell where I ended and he begin and I thought I could never free myself from his hold. He kissed my neck hungrily and a soft moan escaped my lips. He smiled at me.

"Told you and you shouldn't lie about your dreams, remember we're connected." He whispered. I was angry at myself for giving in. The bond was overwhelming. His emotions clouded mine. I untangled myself from him but his arms held me in his vice grip. His lips kissed mine softly.

"It's Sunday. You don't have to wake up until one. I can skip the meeting, they'll forgive me. Stay with me." His desire flooded into my mind as he begged me to stay. I wanted to be able to just accept this but I had already let Will down and I couldn't tell exactly how close I was to being fully bonded to Cassian and thus, letting going of Will completely. I got out of bed and quickly dressed then headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast and I could hear Cassian growl. A couple minutes later he appeared at the table and I placed his plate in front of him.

"Thank you." He said curtly. Sighing, I sat down and ate slowly. Cassian's frustration rolled through my body and I couldn't help feeling angry with myself because he was. After he finished, he took care of his dishes and then sat back down. Staring at me.

"What?" I said, his frustration evident in my voice.

"Why don't you give in? It's been nearly three months and I've tried everything. He isn't going to come back and you can't leave. The pride will never leave you alone. They'll drag you back and clip your wings first chance. Do you think that I can't love you? Because I do. Jacinda, he's not for you. I am. We're bonded. Everyday we get closer but everyday you fight it. Why?" His fist pounded against the table, making me jump. His eyes were fierce and dark.

"Because you're not him. Just like Tamra can never be me. I'm sorry but I want Will. I've tried letting go but he haunts me." I take a shaky breath. How will I ever be happy? Cassian took a few steps around the table and took my hands. Then his hands held my face.

"I'll wait but I can't be patient forever. I just want you to feel the same." A floorboard squeaked behind us and we turned. Tamra looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry, normally you guys aren't having moments when I walk in." Groaning, Cassian stood and went to our room, slamming the door. Tamra looked down and I could tell she felt Cassian was mad at her.

"It's not you. It's me." I whispered.

"I wanted to see how you were, considering last night. Did you talk to him?" She asked quietly. I nodded, getting up to wash my dish. Tamra sat on the counter like we used to do as kids.

"Cassian went with me and the conservation didn't last long. Will is upset that Cassian and I are bonded. He walked away. Cassian is upset because I'm still..." My voice faded and I felt a rush of pain and sorrow course through me. Cassian. He was listening. I could feel a headache forming.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was another option. It's seems that we destined to be not be given what we want." I knew she was still hurt that Cassian hadn't chosen her.

"Oh, I'm going into town for a couple days. Jabel asked for me to accompany her and some other women. I'd have you come but I think you have a lot to work out. Just let go. I know it's hard but even I'm trying. We're stuck here and Cassian...he's a good guy. Will is just out of reach and he's human, more or less. It would difficult to be with him. The aging being one factor." I nodded. A long silence dwelled between us and the sunlight flooded the room and I could feel the magnified warmth on my back as I leaned against the sink.

"When are you leaving?" I ask, slowly. Maybe I could have a few days to clear my head and try to decide how to make it work with Cassian.

"Tomorrow." She looked at her feet and then her gaze flickered to my eyes. I could tell that she wanted me to come with her but she knew it would be better for me to stay. To allow myself to connect with Cassian. To connect to the pride. Although she had always loved Cassian, she knew we had to make this pride thing work. It was our only choice. I was glad that we still could read each other so well. It's been such a long road of differences between us.

"I'll come with you. I could use a distraction. I'll think about what you said." She smiled and left. Cassian rounded the corner. His hands resting on my hips. I peered at the clock. He had to leave soon.

"I'm sorry for my behavior." He rested his lips against my hair. I shook my head.

"It's my fault." I lifted my hands up to his face and pulled him to me. Our lips met in a soft and tender way. He lifted me up on the counter and wrapped his arms all the way around me. The kiss was still easy and simple. Nothing overpowering or needing. We broke apart for a breath. He smiled, and after glancing at the clock, we realized that he had to leave. He kissed my cheek and then left. I inhaled a deep breath. I got up and went to the bathroom to fix my hair.

Glancing at the closet, I grabbed an outfit and shimmied into a pair of jeans and then pulled on a sweater. Picking through my clothes, I packed a small bag for the trip. As I turned to the bed, I noticed that it was unmade, a tangled mess. Suddenly, my face became hot at the sight of it. The guilt of my betrayal to Will washed over me in a nauseating tide. Quickly, I pulled the blankets up and erased the evidence of the kiss from last night. The clock read 9:40 and I decided that I might as well clean. I was going to be gone for a few days and I couldn't bear the thought of watching hours of television before I had to leave for school and then work was right after.

I turned on some music and cleaned the house for two hours before I called it good enough. I closed my eyes as I laid on the couch, sipping some tea. I had to just give in to Cassian. I could never be with Will. He was human, his family were hunters. Even if I managed to escape the pride, they would find me. Cassian would find me. Life would be harder if I left and was found, just to be dragged back. I would lose my wings. My chance of happiness was hopeless because I couldn't pursue it. Getting off the couch, I sighed. It was pointless to just sit around feeling sorry for myself. It was nearly twelve. In thirty minutes, I had to leave the house if I expected to be at school on time.

I found my bag and checked to make sure I had all my books and a lunch. It's crazy to think I was still going to school yet I was bonded. School felt to young for me in this moment. I slid on my boots as I sighed. My emotions were a complete disarray from last night and this morning. I wanted Will but I found myself enjoying Cassian's presence more. I just didn't know who I would end up with. I slowly walked to school and made it just in time for the bell. No one stopped to talk to me this morning, which was unusual.

School went as normal and then I went to work. Finally, I got home, showered and made dinner. Cassian and I didn't talk much.

"So you're going with Tamra tomorrow, correct?" I nodded, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Well that should be fun. You haven't spent much time with her." I could hear the disappointment in his voice. He was free of meetings tomorrow and wanted to spend time with me. Wanted me to just give in to everything I have been fighting.

THIS IS ONE ENDING. I MIGHT CHANGE IT BY ADDING A SECOND CHAPTER FROM THE PARAGRAPH ABOVE BUT FOR NOW, THIS IS THE ENDING. HOPE YOU LIKE!

After the dishes were done, I changed and climbed into bed. Cassian walked in and shut off the light, and laid down beside me. Again, his disappointment, his lust, his million emotions collided into mine. My head ached and I rolled over, snuggling into his side. If I could improve his mood, then my emotions wouldn't be drowned by his negativity. I felt him kiss my head as I breathed in his sweet scent. He was so different from Will. Taller, more defined, paler. Even their heartbeats sounded different to me. I could feel Cassian's arms envelop me as I drifted into sleep.

ONE WEEK LATER

Suddenly, an alarm rang through the village. I jolted up and pulled on boots and a jacket. Cassian did the same and we ran hand and hand to the village. Something was happening, something bad. Everyone flooded into the courthouse. Cassian pulled me to the front with him. Everyone was confused and in a disarray. Tamra gave me a look and I connected the dot. Will. Courthouse. They knew that he was a hunter. Cassian pulled me close as he went to speak with Severin.

"That hiker last week came back. We don't know how he could have remembered but this threatens our existance." I looked around, searching for Will's eyes. He was sitting in a corner, tied to a chair. His back was facing me. Severin had walked to the front of the crowd and I watched as they untied Will and escorted him into the room. His hands were tied together, they were pale from the tight bonding. Cassian held me tighter. I knew the penalty for this. It had never happened but anyone who knew of our existance, who knew of our location had to be killed or we would have to relocate our whole township. Shading hadn't worked and this was the only way. My eyes widened in horror.

"I'm sorry but if we say anything, they'll kill him and clip your wings. Just don't look. I'm sorry, Jacinda. There's nothing I can do." The truth of his words thundered through me. There was _nothing_ to do. Will's eyes reflected that he understood what was happening. I stared at him and didn't hear a word that Severin said. Will mouthed, 'I love you.' and I returned his words. This was the end. I just wish that I could kiss him once more but my wings, everything I have worked for, I would be punished severely and watched every second. My eyes stayed on him and he didn't look as they raised the knife. Tears flooded my eyes and I saw the fear mixed with sorrow in his. We would never get a chance to be together. Never get to run away. I would die in this township. This pride that frightened me. His face twitched as the knife plunged into his heart. A lone tear trailed across his cheek. Then he fell, his eyes fluttered close and Cassian picked me up, bringing me home. I kept looking back. He was _dead._ Gone. Forever. I laid awake in bed all night and school was cancelled due to everyone being woken up in the dead of night. Cassian slept on the couch.

** One Year Later**

Within a month, I had given in to Cassian. He loved me and I found that I loved him. Will wasn't always on my mind but still thought about him. His eyes that pierced mine that fateful night. I looked down at my stomach. Swollen like a watermelon. Cassian and mine's first child. Due any day now. School was over with for me and the town was so joyous that the firebreather and an onyx were having a child. That there would be an heir to the leadership that Cassian would take over next year. Severin was going to resign. I decided to take a walk with Tamra today, on the anniversary of Will's death. We would visit the place where they spread his ashes.

"Will, I'm sorry we had to end that way. I still love you." I whispered as Tamra stood back a few feet. Suddenly I felt a pain in my abdomen.

"Ow!" Tamra rushed forward. I gripped her arm and breathed steam.

"Contractions." She smiled.

"The baby. I need to get to town." We hurried back as fast as my body allowed. Someone ran to get Cassian as I was led to one of the women who helped with the births.

"One more push!" The woman said. Cassian held my hand, grinning so wide I thought his flesh would rip. A shrill cry burst through the air and she held a little boy. Cassian's eyes flickered to mine and I heard him whisper 'William'. I looked up at him. We hadn't really talked about names because we always fought over which name was better. Suddenly, it hit me that the name was perfect. I could finally have Will, just not the hunter. This was Cassian finally accepting my feelings for Will. His peace-offering. I nodded and they handed Will to me, already cleaned.

"I wonder what kind of draki he will be." The woman said. I ignored her. I knew that I would love this child no matter what. I handed him to Cassian so he could hold his new son. Severin walked in.

"A son! How joyous! What's his name?"

"William." Cassian spoke, handing the boy over to his grandfather. Tamra had been standing in the background of the room and I just remembered her presence now that I didn't have any pain to focus on. She smiled and Severin handed the baby to her.

"That's a nice name. Will. I like it, reminds me of power and strength. Like his father. Imagine if he's a firebreather like his mother though." I rolled my eyes. The pride will never change but I had a son that I could raise to be a good leader. Cassian leaned down and kissed me. I smiled against his lips. I was happy. Here of all places.


End file.
